1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cattle gates, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a portable cattle gate attachable to a corral for capturing renegade or wild cattle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When rounding up cattle so that the cattle can be vaccinated or otherwise worked, often one or more head of the cattle are reluctant to enter the corral with the rest of the herd and are difficult to drive into the corral. In the past, the herd was isolated in a portion of the corral, feed was placed in the corral near an open gate, and the rancher would hide so as not to distract the renegade cattle. Once the rancher was out of sight, the renegade cattle would eventually enter the corral to eat the feed disposed therein. The rancher, who was watching the cattle from a distance , then rapidly moved in and attempted to shut the corral gate while the renegade cattle remained within the corral.
The capturing of renegade cattle can not only be tedious but time consuming. Therefore, a need has long existed for a method and apparatus for capturing renegade cattle within a corral without requiring the rancher to devote long periods of time waiting for the renegade cattle to enter the corral. It is to such a method and apparatus that the present is directed.